


Glimmer

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Names, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: A heavily pregnant Legolas wanders away to watch the stars in peace.Gimli and the entire royal guard go looking for him.





	Glimmer

The skies above the treetops of Mirkwood were glistening with the white light of millions of stars. 

It was the most beautiful night the elves had seen for quite some time, and Legolas, taking advantage of his mandatory time away from any strenuous activity, had wandered out to the falls looking over the river and the lands beyond his father’s realm.

There, from his spot atop the rocky cliffs, he could see clearly the sparkling heavens above him, and it was like being in a dream.

“Laich hên...” He spoke to the life growing within him, bringing his hands to his belly to feel the movements in his womb. “I elenath lilla an ech.”

The baby began to kick and move about wildly within him, and Legolas smiled. Already his child loved the gentle, pure light of the stars above them. 

“Fer Durin’s sake, luv! There ye are!” Gimli exclaimed and sighed with great relief as he climbed over the rocks toward his beloved. “Ye can’t just go runnin’ about, ye know! What if ye got yerself hurt tryin’ to climb up here to this ledge?”

“I am unharmed, Gimli.” Legolas assured his husband. “I only came out for a bit of fresh air.” 

“Plenty a’ fresh air down below us on the ground!” Gimli insisted. “Now come down from here where ye’ll both be safe!”

“Gimli.” Legolas stopped the dwarf from speaking any further. “I am staying to watch the stars. Please, meleth, sit with me.”

“Luv, yer Da’s got all his guards out in that forest lookin’ fer ye!” Gimli protested. 

“Just for a moment, meleth?” Legolas pleaded, holding his belly as the baby continued to move about inside. “She loves the stars.”

Gimli’s stern expression softened then and, against his better judgement, he sat down on the edge of the falls to join Legolas.

“How d’ye know she likes the stars?” He asked his husband, placing his own hand over Legolas’s rounded middle, hoping to feel a kick.

“It is a difficult thing to explain, meleth.” The Elf replied, gently taking Gimli’s hand and moving it just slightly so that he could feel their daughter’s movements. “I know she loves the stars just as I know she is a daughter and not a son. There is much I know about her.”

“She’s got a strong pair ‘a feet, that’s fer certain.” Gimli smiled as he felt the baby kick several times at his hand. 

Legolas smiled proudly. “She is her father’s child.” He chuckled softly as Gimli placed a kiss against his belly. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ a’ some names.” The dwarf told his elvish love, resting his head against Legolas’s baby bump then. 

“I have as well.” Legolas answered, beginning to stroke his long, beautiful fingers through Gimli’s beard. “Though, I have found none yet that are fitting...What would you call her, meleth?” 

“Well...” Gimli muttered. “It’s not really a name fit fer an elvish lass.” 

“She is only half Elven.” Legolas reminded his husband as his eyes returned to the sky, watching as one bright, glimmering star shot across the dark of night and all of its kin, as if it were saying goodbye to them all. It was beautiful, but also quite sad.

“Aye.” Gimli agreed, his eyes fixed on the very same phenomenon. “She is...Truth be told, I wanted her to have an elvish name, but I just couldn’t get this one to fly free from my mind.”

“And what one is that?” Legolas asked again, his eyes returning to Gimli again, bright and curious and full of love. He was glowing in the stars’ light, absolutely beautiful and outshining every single one of the lights blinking down on them from above. 

“Glimmer, I think, would suit her nicely.” Gimli told his husband.

Legolas smiled at the suggestion. “Glimmer.” He spoke the name softly for himself. “It is a beautiful name, Gimli.”

“Ye think so?” The dwarf asked hopefully. “Truly?”

“Yes.” Legolas nodded as he felt their child begin to roll and kick inside of him once more. “I believe she agrees.” 

Gimli smiled proudly and pressed another kiss to Legolas’s belly. “Little Glimmer.” He spoke to their unborn child fondly. “You’ll be the light a’ our lives, won’t she, luv?”

“The brightest light.” Legolas agreed. “Nin pîn elen.”

...

Translations

Nin pîn elen - My little star 

Laich hên, I elenath lilla an ech - Sweet child, the stars dance for you


End file.
